disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Air Bud: World Pup
Air Bud: World Pup (also known as Air Bud 3 in most international countries) is a 2000 made-for-video American film, and the third one in the ''Air Bud'' series. It was the first one to be filmed without Buddy, the canine star of the first two; Buddy died after production of the previous one, Air Bud: Golden Receiver. The film was the first one in the Air Bud series not to be released theatrically in the US; however, it was played in Philippine theaters for a limited time. Plot Josh Framm's mother, Jackie, has just married her veterinarian boyfriend, Dr. Patrick Sullivan. Josh and his best friend, Tom Stewart, have just made their school's soccer team when their coach reveals that it will become co-ed. Josh meets Emma Putter, an attractive girl who just moved with her family from England; and not only will she be playing on the team, but she also has a golden retriever named Molly. Buddy also finds her attractive. Emma invites Josh and Tom to a party at her house. Tom is dressed up like a British soldier and he looked quite silly. At the same time, things work out between Buddy and Molly and they become infatuated on the second floor. All the while Andrea Framm and her best friend, Tammy, want to scope out what's going on there. Molly and Buddy quickly have puppies. Next, it is discovered that Buddy also has the uncanny ability to play soccer. However, the soccer committee decides to ban the Timberwolves from the soccer league just because they had Buddy on their team. They could remove him from their team or remove their team from the league. Knowing he was the star player, they naturally do the latter. The head of the committee's son sees that they have been banned from the league and is outraged, making his father to have a change of heart, letting the Timberwolves back into it. Buddy has a uniform and is on the roster, leading the team to the state championship. However, trouble occurs when Buddy's six newborn puppies are kidnapped by a man called Snerbert, who wants to sell them for whippets. Once they have been caught, Snerbert's assistant, Webster, confesses and helps bring Josh and Buddy to the championships, which their team is losing horribly on because they're late. They don't care about Snerbert because Buddy has an army of dogs and they're not going to let Snerbert go anywhere. The team wins the championships. Film location The film was filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. The soccer field and red brick buildings in the background are part of Shaughnessy Elementary School. Cast *Kevin Zegers – Josh Framm *Martin Ferrero – Snerbert *Dale Midkiff – Dr. Patrick Sullivan *Caitlin Wachs – Andrea Framm *Chilton Crane – Jackie Framm-Sullivan *Brittany Paige Bouck – Emma Putter *Shayn Solberg – Tom Stewart *Miguel Sandoval – Coach Montoya *Chantal Strand – Tammy *Duncan Regehr – Geoffrey Putter *Briana Scurry – Herself *Alexander Ludwig – Cameo *Patrick Crenshaw as Sheriff Bob Gallery Air Bud World Pup video DVD print ad NickMag Dec 2000.jpg|DVD/Video print ad External links * * *[http://www.allmovie.com/cg/avg.dll?p=avg&sql=1:210953 Air Bud: World Pup at Allmovie] Category:Disney films Category:Films Category:2000 films Category:Air Bud Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Films featuring Sports Category:Live-action films Category:G-rated films Category:Films Distributed by Disney in certain countries Category:Non-Disney